<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return of Yesterday Changes Tomorrow by Nerd_division</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661025">The Return of Yesterday Changes Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_division/pseuds/Nerd_division'>Nerd_division</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff, Happy Ending, I love Jimon, M/M, Magnus Knows All, Some Funny Bits, Some minor Malec, Vampire Simon Lewis, aka church being at the institute, amnesia but not really, and not magnus' cat, and some implied clizzy, church, i mean it's canon - Freeform, it's very underrated, meaning he has wonderful gaydar, remembering, so of course it's here, some elements from the books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_division/pseuds/Nerd_division</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wakes up in the institute infirmary after a grueling battle and bad injury. With the groups awkward demeanor and especially Magnus's taunts, memories start to return to him of what happened just before he lost consciousness. Even in knowing the truth, would that change his heart? </p><p>(A Jimon short story hopefully to be part of a longer one.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Simon is laying on the ground, why? He winces and looks around he can see Izzy thrash her whip at a dvorak demon and Alec shooting it with his bow. Clary is chasing something out of sight. His head falls back and he squints at the ceiling, almost like he needs glasses again. Something thuds his side, his luls to the side but they close and he doesn't see anyone. His head is roughly pulled into their lap. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He can't move, there's pressure on his stomach, what is it? Is there something laying on him? Everything is too dulled to tell.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Simon? Oh by the angel, Simon can you hear me?" The voice is distant, airy, he can't place it. He nods his head lightly, or at least he thinks he does. "Simon, you're okay, you're gonna be okay."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A hand holds his cheek and the person is closer, they kiss him lightly. Soft and hesitant, pleading.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He loses consciousness.</em>
</p>
<p>Simon wakes up in the institutes infirmary after a jarring battle. Even with his fast healing he aches all over. His stomach hurts when he moves.</p>
<p>He stumbles when he stands and lets out a hoarse yelp. He's very hungry. He shuffles to the door and walks out to the hall, calling for Clary or the Lightwoods, anyone really. Izzy turns the corner with a blood bag in her hand, she nearly drops it when she sees hi. She quickens her pace and reaches him quickly. </p>
<p>His fangs were already out. He snatched it and downed it instantly, before she could even reach out and stable him. She detached him from the wall and helped him walk.</p>
<p>"How are you, Simon?" She looked at him worriedly, how Alec looked when Jace or Clary did something that resulted in injury.</p>
<p>"Did a truck land on me? Guh-" He chokes on the word, he can't yet say it, it still burns his throat. "Gosh I'm more sore than three days of comic con."</p>
<p>Izzy looked at him quizzically, but didn't voice her confusion on 'comic con' or what activities it entailed.</p>
<p>His eyes felt heavy and his legs felt like lead. He had had one pillow, a 'brick' pillow, foam and nice, he was thankful his neck felt fine. That must be courtesy of Clary, she had known him long enough to notice what pillow he used and hear him yell about tv show characters, in hospitals their necks seemed to take a ninety degree angle from their spine.</p>
<p>"How long was I out?"</p>
<p>"Four days. A Mundie would have been out three weeks." Izzy seemed proud. Like his new abilities were impressive, and not the fortunate symptoms of his monstrous change. It gave him hope to be accepted, or to at least regain his last status in their minds.</p>
<p>Izzy handed him another blood bag when she dropped him off in the guest room he had inhabited on his occasional stays. It never felt like him, especially now that everything was perfectly cleaned.</p>
<p>A pair of his jeans and a soft band tee shirt were laid out on the bed. His few books he had brought stacked neatly on a new shelf under the window.</p>
<p>He discarded his bloody shirt and old sweatpants in favor of the new clothes. When he pulled off the shirt he noticed new skin in many places. His arms and legs still held tiny scars, almost entirely gone, but a large scar across his stomach looked gnarly. It would last a while. Maybe he'd figure out what it took for him to scar. The only ones that stayed were the bites that had changed him. A permanent reminder.</p>
<p>He opted to put on a long sleeve shirt. It hid the bites on his left wrist and right shoulder, but not on his neck. He didn't own a turtle neck, and he assumed it'd be suspicious.</p>
<p>Bending to tie his shoes sent a sharp pain through his stomach and it flashed before his eyes suddenly. There and then gone, his brain racing to catch the memory before it faded.</p>
<p>
  <em>Simon's up, he tore at a demon that got too close, slashing with a blade. Not seraph, he would be burned. Normal, steel, but capable of damage.</em>
</p>
<p><em>But then he's up and swiftly, unnaturally, he goes down. Something hit his side, hard, but then it's sharp. It hasn't hit him, it's gone </em>through <em>him. A large piece of metal, jutting from the ground. His consciousness slipping quickly.</em></p>
<p>There's so much detail but it's gone. He doesn't realize he's gasping. Gasping in air to let out pained whimpers. His hands stop shaking, he hadn't known they were. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. raspberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cat passes in the hallway, a flash of tail and then it's gone.</p><p>He rushes towards it. When he runs to the hall he sees it disappear behind a corner. He almost runs into the wall with his speed, but the cat is sitting there, not running away. It stands and turns, walking slowly. Trailing after it he's sure he looked crazy, walking quietly behind it, staring at it's movements.</p><p>Simon recalls Jace talking lovingly about a cat named Church, its soft blue fur and mellow attitude. Simon then went on a rant with hand gestures about calling grey haired animals blue, cats, dogs, horses. His voice faded out when he saw Jace staring at him quizzically and his hands dropped.</p><p>Church takes him to the training room where Jace and Alec are sparing, shirtless. Magnus was sitting at a table watching them. Simon wanders over to him and steals some of the raspberries Magnus is joyously throwing in the air and catching in his mouth. One hits the floor and Church pounces.</p><p>"Why do they insist on sparing shirtless? Not that we're complaining." Magnus waves his hand towards the fighters with a berry in his hand, Church eyes it hungrily.</p><p>"We? What?"</p><p>Magnus squints at him before nodding and turning back to Jace and Alec. They were using quarterstaffs that smacked together with a <em>thwack. </em>Their quarterstaffs were braced against each other, neither of them moving. Jace's eye caught Simon, his smile of bared teeth dropped into a face of surprise. Alec used this, ducking to a knee and swiping at Jace's ankles.</p><p>This attack worked, and Jace landed on the ground with a thud, quarterstaff rolling away. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing his tee shirt and almost tripping down the stairs while pulling it on. </p><p>"Simon, you're okay!" And if Simon still breathed he would have stopped, and his mouth lays open, and he forgets to speak because it echoes through his head, changing from happy to pleading. It settles with his memories, and the confusion clears.</p><p>
  <em>A demon lashes at Izzy and Simon strikes it with a blade, it wasn't supposed to go like this, it was supposed to be a few demons a small nest of lesser demons. But there were too many, too strong. Black ichor spills out over the blade and the ground.</em>
</p><p><em>It turns and throws the blade from Simon's</em> <em>hand, he watches it as it skitters across the concrete floor. The demon grabs him, and throws him with such force he's flying, a roller coaster going over the drop.</em></p><p>
  <em>When he lands, it's on metal. One of the old rafters that had rusted and fell. But he was still alive, well, still un-dead, it hadn't pierced his heart. The pain in his stomach dulls and his eye become heavy, he's losing blood. Knees thud next to him, his head lifted and roughly set into their lap. A black gloved hand holds their cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Simon opens his eyes, trying to stay awake. He's met with blue-brown eyes, perfectly imbalanced. He tries to call out to him, but words won't form and make it past his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Simon? Oh by the angel, Simon can you hear me?"  He knows the voice now, he knew those eyes, Jace looks nervous. Simon's eyes close again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Simon, you're okay, you're gonna be okay."</em>
</p><p>"Simon? <em>Are </em>you okay?" Jace is staring at him now quizzically. It annoys Simon, but the relief of seeing them okay after the battle won him over.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah a little sore, I saw Izzy, but how's Clary?" Jace pursed his lips, he assumed Jace was annoyed by Simons instant curiosity in Clary, he didn't care.</p><p>"Yeah she's fine, buying some groceries." Jace raked his hair back. Alec was listening to them, but talking with Magnus. The warlock laughs loudly and Alec ducks his head blushing. "Izzy and I forced her out, she needed the air." </p><p>"So, did we win? Did you kill the demons?" Simon didn't like everyone looking at him and he tried to fill the silence.</p><p>"Far from it, Lewis," Magnus twirled towards him. "Jace called me in a huff, cut the mission short." He then glared at Jace. "<em>Threatened me.</em>"</p><p>Jace didn't respond but his already minimal patience was wearing. His mouth twitched and his blue-brown eyes looked towards the exit. "Isabelle is cooking, I'm going to call Taki's for takeout." He stalks away, taking the conversation with him.</p><p>"Well," Magnus raises his eyebrows and turns on his heels to snatch his bowl. "isn't he quite the talker." The warlock places his hand on Alecs lower back to lead him from the room and Alec doesn't protest.</p><p>Simon knew humans were still bigoted and close minded when it came to sexuality, but shadowhunters were down right old fashioned. Seeing how accepting Jace and Izzy were gave Simon hope for the next generation of shadowhunters. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote 1,771 words today. Wow. I really love the Jimon ship, and I believe it is very underrated. Comments fuel my life!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chicken noodle and wild rice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite all the evidence I am not dead. I know its short, but its also sweet, so enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon lamely follows Magnus and Alec, seeing no reason to stay behind in the abandoned training room. As much as he enjoys the company of the Lightwoods and their various guests, he hopes for Clary to return soon. She was his rock. They drew each other back to the ground, their own sources of gravity.</p><p>Getting closure, getting over Clary was a stepping stone to becoming closer, not farther apart like he had imagined. She will always be the first person he loved, and he still does, love her. Just not in the same way that he had.</p><p>Love is fluid, mercurial, like changing tides. His love for Clary had changed, it was stronger and less fleeting than romantic love. He was glad for the change, and he new Clary was too. </p><p>Stuck in his thoughts he hadn't realized they'd arrived in the kitchen. Izzy held a dripping wooden spoon over her head, she stood in a fighting stance, Jace braced in defense, awaiting the unavoidable beating that was bound to happen.</p><p>The conversation going between them was interrupted when Alec cleared his throat. They both turned, rather stunned.</p><p>Magnus raised his eyebrows in lieu of a question. Magnus seemed to communicate more with his eyebrows and he did with his words.</p><p>"I told Izzy I was ordering from Taki's." Jace still held out an arm in anticipation. It was thwacked with the spoon, lightly splattering <em>something </em>on Jace's jacket and hair. His face scrunches into a frown.</p><p>Izzy raised the spoon again but didn't strike. "And <em>I  </em>told <em>him</em> that I'd been working on my cooking. He had the audacity to laugh at me! I'd like to see him try to make this weird soup with-" Izzy looks at the paper thrown on the counter, "wild rice?"</p><p>Simon perks up and nudges past Magnus and Alec, he's not sure he's ever seen Magnus so offended. "Chicken noodle soup with wild rice? I'll help." the others looked at him strangely. "What? I can cook."</p><p>Izzy rolls her eyes. "Of course you can, bronze boy." She frowned at her phone, which Simon didn't even know she had in her hand, and left the room.</p><p>"Did she mean to say golden boy?" Simon asked no one in particular.</p><p>"No," said Alec, "I don't think you've made gold standard yet."</p><p>Magnus grabs a lemon bar for himself and another for Alec and they sneak away, leaving just him and Jace.</p><p>Jace ginned. "Let's taste it, see if its salvageable." He stalked over and with the diligence he would treat a demon and delicately picked up the spoon, sniffing it slightly.</p><p>"Oh c'mon you wimp, it's not gonna bite you." Simon grabbed the spoon and took a sip. He immediately regretted it, and fought the urge to spit it up. Simon coughed as he spoke, "Never mind, biting is a possibility."</p><p>Jace laughed, his whole face shifting, it lit up his blue brown eyes. "You know, vampire, your English is atrocious, but your sense humor-" Jace trailed off, looking at Simon.</p><p>"What, exceptional? Lightwood gold standard?" Jace just stood there, looking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"</p><p>"No," Jace looked away, pushing his hair from his face, all in vain as it fell right back. "I just, we didn't think you'd make it, I find myself still trying to memorize you, even though you're alive."</p><p>"Wow, going all Jane Austen on me here," He laughed awkwardly, "I don't know how to respond." Jace didn't say anything. He knew neither of them were good with emotions. Simon joked, Jace just, shut off. "I'm okay, I'm gonna be okay."</p><p>Jace took the pot, dumped it, and left it in the sink. "Not worth it," he said, "to even reuse the pot. So, how do we make this?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry for not updating for so long, things are hectic! I'm fairly sure I'll have some more up soon though. I apologize for any errors, most of this was written at 2 a.m. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>